


Dressin' Up

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robron go to a Halloween Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: Robert and Aaron at a Halloween party. Roberts a policemen, Aaron's a prisoner.

When Diane and Chas first decided on a Halloween party, both Aaron and Robert had refused to dress up for it. It wasn't really Robert's scene to get dressed up for one, and Aaron didn't want to look like an absolute idiot whose partner was stood there in his usual shirt and jeans combination, so decided not to either. They both had people on their backs about it - Aaron had Adam and Chas on him, but all he told them was that if Robert wasn't, he wasn't. But Robert had Vic and Diane - rutheless to the end. So it wasn't that long until Robert finally caved, but only on the term that _he_ chose their outfits - not anyone else.

 

On the night of the party, Aaron returned home from work, shrugging off his jacket and boots and sighed into the sofa with his eyes closed, only to startle when Robert's face came into view when he opened them.

"Fuck, what you doin' sneakin' around?!"

Robert kissed Aaron's lips upside down and stood up straight.

"I wasn't sneaking around, we just all don't stomp around the house like an elephant."

Aaron scoffed as Robert jumped onto the sofa, rubbing the back of Aaron's neck with his fingers.

"Good day?"

"Knackered." he sighed.

"Well tough. Party's in an hour and Vic wants us there on time. So you best get a shower and get ready."

Aaron groaned then faced him.

"So you finally got us costumes then?"

Robert nodded.

"Upstairs and waiting."

"So what we going as?"

Robert bit his lip.

"You'll have to wait and see won't ya?"

Aaron laughed and shook his head as Robert kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Go on, shower and get changed."

 

*

 

Robert pinned on his badge and tied the belt around his waist, the handcuffs, radio and truncheon hanging down from it. He smiled to himself - he actually liked it. He's never done the whole dressing up thing, but when he saw the costumes at the shop, he just couldn't resist. He had just placed his hat on and his silver rayband aviators when he heard Aaron began to descend the stairs.

 

Aaron walked into view and Robert turned, resting against the back of the sofa as he pulled his glasses down from his eyes slightly.

Aaron stood at the bototm of the stairs in his own costume - a bright orange prison jumpsuit. It was basically the same as his garage overalls, although Robert made sure to get him the outfit one size too small - then he could see Aaron's figure clearly in it instead of it being hidden underneath the baggy material.

He motioned out his hands.

"Well?"

Robert nodded as he looked him up and down.

"Damn."

 

Aaron bit his lip and looked Robert up-and-down.

"Is that a radio in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

Robert smirked and sauntered over to Aaron, his thumb hooked under his belt.

"You'll have to wait and find out won't ya?"

Aaron smiled against Robert's lips as they met for a kiss, Robert running his hand down Aaron's back and resting them at his lumbar.

"I should be mad really... trust you to get me this."

"Yeah well, if the shoe fits."

"And you.. a cop?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at me?"

Aaron pulled away and fiddled with Robert's shirt collar and then took off the police hat from Roberts head and placed it on his own.

Robert licked his lips and leant in close.

"You like then?"

Aaron nodded himself.

"You don't look too bad I guess."

Robert grinned again - he loved it when Aaron tried to feign nonchalance, it just turned him on even more.

He took the hat back from Aaron's head and placed it on his own, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"C'mon then."

 

Robert began to walk away but Aaron paused. He looked Robert up-and-down again and bit his lip.

"Fuck" he breathed.

Robert turned with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your arse looks... wow."

Robert twisted his body to look behind himself and smiled.

"Really?"

Aaron swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah.. fuck."

Robert laughed and closed the gap between them again.

"If we're any later, Vic _will_ come find us."

Aaron rolled his eyes and frowned.

"You were a lot more desperate horny before we became official y'know that."

Robert shook his head and laughed.

"Good things come to those who wait mate."

Aaron snorted.

"Don't I fucking know it."

 

**

 

Aaron and Robert entered the pub to be met by Chas, Diane, Victoria and Adam standing at the bar. Adam whistled and Victoria clapped.

"Ooh you two look smashing!" Diane commented, smiling.

 

Chas and Diane were both in witch's costumes, while Vic and Adam were dressed as Mickey & Minnie mouse.. ears and all.

 

Aaron walked over to the bar and Robert laughed at his sister.

"Mickey and Minnie? Really?"

She frowned and threw a sausage roll at him, which he caught with excellent precision and scoffed it down.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothin'." he shrugged.

Vic clicked her tongue and turned, as more people began to enter. Soon enough, pretty much within minutes, the whole pub filled up with people in costumes.

 

"Don't you two look great!" Paddy smiled, dressed in an Einstein costume.

"Yeah you too." Robert smiled, necking his drink.

They stood in awkward silence before Paddy nodded.

"I best go see Marlon!"

Robert nodded and looked at Aaron as Paddy walked away.

"Still awkward."

Aaron rolled his eyes and motioned over to a table, sitting down, Robert moving into the booth next to him.

 

Victoria walked over with two large red cups.

"Here you go, mine and Diane's special punch!"

Aaron and Robert took them from her and took a sip, Robert pulling it away with a gasp.

"Christ that's strong!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and Aaron laughed.

"Whimp."

 Robert raised his eyebrows and picked up his truncheon.

"Careful, or you know where I'll stick this."

Aaron smirked and pushed his lips to Robert's ear.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Robert grinned and pulled Aaron's face around into a kiss.

 

At the other end of the bar, Cain and Ross grimaced.

"Are they always like this?"

Cain sighed and nodded.

"Never thought our Aaron was."

"Yeah, I thought he was too damn grumpy."

They both looked over and shifted uncomfortably as Aaron straddled Robert's lap.

Chas came over and followed their line of sight, and smirked.

"You alright boys?"

Cain and Ross cleared their throats and turned.

"Yeah fine."

"It's not the sight of two boys kissing is it?" she frowned.

Both Cain and Ross rolled their eyes.

"C'mon sis, you know that's not it. But they-" nodding in Robert and Aaron's direction "are sickening."

She looked over and grimaced happily.

"Yeah, but he's happy."

Cain smiled - or at least as much of a smile Cain could muster.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"Bet you never thought you'd see 'im with Suggers though." Ross sniggered.

Both Chas and Cain laughed.

 

Aaron sat on Robert's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So.. officer, when's my curfew?"

Robert raised an eyebrow and checked his phone.

"I think we can give you another a few hours yet, if your a good little prisoner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Robert whispered against his lips. "But with all these people around, I'm gonna have to do a strip search when we're back... make sure you're not hidin' anything"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... maybe even a.. cavity search."

Aaron snorted a laugh and threw his head back.

"That's really not as sexy as you meant it to sound!"

Robert laughed and pushed Aaron off of him.

"Go on, get us another round inmate."

Aaron winked at him and walked to the bar.

 

Robert stared at him and then turned back to the table, Finn looking dead at him in his Flash costume.

"What?"

Finn shook his head and cleared his throat.

"N-nothin'.. just.. admiring."

Robert raised one eyebrow at him.

"You two.. it's nice to see two guys so comfortable together in public for once!"

Robert smiled and leant forward.

"Don't worry mate, your time will come."

He scoffed and walked away, Robert unsure if he'd upset him or not. He looked back at Aaron who was standing against the bar, and walked up behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist and pushing his lips to his ear.

 

"You're gonna have to stop sticking your arse out mate or I'm gonna end up doin' something I'd get charged for."

"Yeah? Maybe we could be cellmates then."

"Bet you'd love that wouldn't you?" he smiled.

Aaron giggled as Robert kissed his neck again.

 

"Christ lads, gerra room!" Kerry commented with a smile.

Aaron blushed and Robert laughed.

"Got one thanks, but Minnie over there will kill us if we leave already."

 

Aaron picked up their cups and passed one to Robert.

"Last one to down their drink..."

He leant into Robert again and whispered into his ear.

"...Get's handcuffed to the bed tonight. And the other gets to do whatever they want to them"

Robert blushed and held up his drink.

"Let's do it!"

 

Aaron held his up and laughed.

"3, 2, 1... GO"

 

They both quickly chugged their drinks, both glancing at each other.

 

"DONE!"

 

Robert threw down his empty cup and threw his hands in the air!

"I WIN!"

Aaron shook his head and threw his own now empty cup down.

"Damnit!"

 

"Oh c'mon, don't pretend like we wouldn't of been doin' that tonight anyway."

Aaron laughed again and pulled Robert into a kiss.

 

"Christ sake lads, put each other down will ya!"

 

Robert and Aaron pulled away only to find a whole row of people at the bar staring at them.

Chas sighed and put her hand to her hip.

"Remember when Aaron hated PDA and Robert was still a closet case?"

"Oi!" Aaron laughed.

Robert smiled and pulled him in again.

"Can't help if I love the guy can I?"

 

There was a chorus of 'aww' with Ross and Cain on the end pretending to heave.

 

Robert shook his head and sighed.

"Think we should make an exit."

Aaron scoffed.

"Oh yeah, cause _that's_ the reason you want us to leave."

"Hey! Anymore wisecracks from you Mr. Livesy and I might have to arrest you."

"Oh sorry Officer Sugden! Wouldn't wanna out ya as a horny pervert would we?"

 

Suddenly, Aaron frowned as Robert pulled his hands down and behind his back. Moments later, he felt the cold metal of handcuffs around his hands.

"What the hell Rob?!"

 

Robert laughed and pushed Aaron.

"I told ya, now you're under arrest."

 

The whole pub cheered as Robert walked him and Aaron out of the door, Aaron desperately wishing he could hide his face in his hands right now.

 

They walked out into the cold air and Robert kissed his neck.

"Now, as for that strip search.."


End file.
